I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable games wherein one or more players toss projectiles, preferably bags, at inclined, apertured, wedge-shaped targets. More particularly, this invention relates to tossing games of the latter type that are structurally adapted to accommodate related activities for enhancing stability of the target board. Prior art game patents known to me are found in Class 273, Subclasses 398, and 400, 401, and 402.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tossing games include a wide variety of different projectiles that are thrown towards various targets of different sizes and shapes. Typical prior art projectiles include metallic darts, golf balls, softballs, baseballs, footballs, discs, horse shoes, bean bags and the like. The prior art also includes numerous games using inclined, targets having an apertured front surface through which a projectile can pass. Relatively recently, bean bags have replaced other projectiles for safety reasons. Bag tossing games utilizing molded, plastic target assemblies are known in the art. Earlier tossing games were made of wood or metal, but plastic versions have become more popular. Less expensive, lightweight bag tossing games can also be made of cardboard or corrugated material.
An older tossing game with apertured, inclined planes that function as targets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,989, issued Nov. 26, 1935. The latter reference discloses an inclined plane functioning as a target that includes a central aperture. When balls are tossed by a player towards the target, they may be collected within a captivated collection pocket if they penetrate the target orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,793, issued Dec. 21, 1971, and entitled “Sandbag and Target Apparatus,” discloses a pair of fixed. wedge-shaped half sections, each including an apertured and inclined plane functioning as a target. Individual wedge-shaped sections may be deployed separately in a tossing game configuration, or they may be clamped together in the form of a parallelepiped for storage or transportation. The target sections are relatively cumbersome and heavy, making convenient transportation and deployment difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,650 issued Sep. 24, 1974, comprises a foldable, reinforced wooden tossing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,929 issued Dec. 1, 1987 discloses a pair of apertured game boards that function as targets. They can be separated for play or coupled together for transportation or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,280, issued Nov. 25, 1969 discloses a bean bag design for a projectile suitable for in bag tossing games.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,695 issued Nov. 24, 1992 discloses a transportable bag tossing game for one or more players having multiple scoring methods. The target structures are injection molded. The object of the game is to direct projectiles through an aperture contained on the second wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,230 issued Jul. 26, 1994 discloses a foldable target structure for bag toss games that comprises multiple game plates for presenting distinctive geometrical configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,879 issued Aug. 2, 1994 discloses a bag tossing game using a target board with a plurality of upwardly extending projections forming a numerous of target areas. Different target thus introduce varying degrees of playing difficulty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,832 issued Jun. 16, 1998 shows a target game apparatus with a forwardly-angled, target impact panel supporting a rotatable target. A plurality of different sized openings in the target can be aligned with an enlarged aperture in the impact panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,877 issued Jun. 8, 1999 discloses a bean bag toss game target with hinged panels that are moveable between a first, in-use configuration and a second, folded configuration. The first panel has a target hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,249 issued Oct. 2, 2001 discloses a disc tossing game for multiple players having a generally rectangular target with convex landing surface and pockets. Discs are tossed onto the target to score points according to rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,780 issued Jan. 29, 2002 discloses another disc tossing game with target boards and a plurality of discs. The target boards have various holes that are penetrated to score points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,345 issued Aug. 23, 2005 discloses a portable bean bag toss game Including target assemblies that have a beverage supporting section removably attachable to the rear.
Other tossing games involving analogous projectiles and inclined target surfaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,550; 4,186,925; 4,116,443; 4,943,065, 5,165,695 7,237,777, and U.S. Pat. Applications 2002/0079645, 2005/0023762, and 2005/0127609.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,586, also owned by Baggo Inc. discloses a tossing game for use by multiple players that has blow-molded targets with circular target apertures defined on the target faces. The targets can be quickly transformed between transportation modes and playing modes. In the transport mode they are coupled together, forming a parallelepiped, which facilitates storage and transportation. In the playing mode, the modular, wedge-shaped targets are separated from one another. Each of the wedge-shaped, and inclined targets presents an apertured playing board towards which bean bags are thrown. Each target comprises a separate, removable, elevator tray that is snap fitted to the boards to incline them for play. The trays also prevent bags dropping through the target hole from escaping the board underside. A brace extending from the board underside reinforces the trays during play. However, the brace has in some cases been insufficient to prevent undesired target movement.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,796 that is also owned by Baggo Inc. discloses a similar tossing game. Again, twin, blow molded, wedge shaped target assemblies are switched between transportation modes and game modes. In the playing mode they are detached, separated, and then deployed by the players in spaced-apart relation. Each of the wedge-shaped, modular targets comprises an inclined, apertured surface towards which bean bags are thrown to generate points in accordance with rules. During deployment, each target board is inclined by unfolding elevator trays that are pivotally coupled to the target underside. The beanbags are stored within interior compartments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,598 issued Jun. 12, 2001, and owned by Baggo Inc., a foldable corrugated bag tossing game is disclosed. A pair of wedge-shaped target assemblies are erected by unfolding a unitary corrugated blank. Each target assembly presents an outer, inclined, surface comprising a target orifice. The blank has a central panel forming the outer surface, a pair of foldable sides forming a fluteless bottom, and a front and a rear each having two foldable panels that present a fluteless bottom. To minimize wear, each target orifice is snap-fitted with a plastic reinforcement ring that also seals out moisture. Stabilizer ribs formed from corrugated blanks extend transversely beneath the target assemblies between the folded sides to reinforce the target assemblies and reduce bouncing. However, certain bouncing and instability problems occurring upon target impact have not been solved.
Old, relatively heavier wooden games are too heavy for practical marketing or convenient transportation and stowage. Their weight and bulk makes shipping and inventory costs prohibitive for modern retailers. Modern designs, transformable between storage and play configurations, use plastic components that are molded. As a result, many designs are lightweight. Robust plastic designs may include strengthening aspects, such as reinforcement ribs, but since they are relatively lightweight, they can move during impact. In other words, the targets are sometimes displaced from “official” positions in response to forceful impacts. While slight target movements are irrelevant to casual players, serious tournament players often object to impact-driven positioning changes. Stability of the target assembly is advantageous for promoting fairness and compliance with game rules.
Additionally, it has been hitherto inconvenient when playing typical plastic, modularized bag toss games to store beverages or bags during play. When a game is deployed in one's backyard over the lawn, for example, lawn furniture may not be handy. On a hot summer afternoon all players are likely to be provided beverages, and for accurate play, the beverage containers should be stowed while throwing. Moreover, players often seek temporary resting places for cell phones, car keys and the like. No known bag tossing game readily answers the twin challenges of stable target positioning with eased accessory storage. No known bag tossing target includes accessory structure that provides temporary beverage container storage and toss bag storage during play. Further, no known prior art bag toss game has a score keeping mechanism incorporated into an analogous stabilizing activities assembly.
No known prior art bag tossing game utilizes an upright, vertical support stanchion attachment and shelf combination that interfits mechanically with the wedge shaped target assemblies. None of the bag tossing games in the prior art have employed such an upright shelf that enhances target stability, while concurrently storing playing bags, beverages that may be consumed during play.